Episode 6/Image Gallery
Visual overview of episode six of the Given anime. Episode 6/Image Gallery Story Image01Ep6.jpg Story Image02Ep6.jpg Story Image03Ep6.jpg Story Image04Ep6.jpg Story Image05Ep6.jpg A cat yawning.jpg Haruki telling Mafuyu to go with the flow.jpg A little girl and her family on the beach.jpg Akihiko and Ritsuka ready to leave the studio for tonight.jpg Akihiko arriving at the coffee shop.jpg Akihiko drinking a cup of coffee.jpg Akihiko giving off a dark aura to Haruki.jpg Akihiko having Haruki in a headlock.jpg Akihiko strangling Haruki Ep6.PNG Akihiko laughing out of nowhere.jpg Akihiko really admiring that about Haruki.jpg Akihiko telling Ritsuka about Mafuyu's singing.jpg Akihiko telling Ritsuka that Haruki will add the bass line later.jpg Akihiko telling Ritsuka that Mafuyu should write the lyrics.jpg Akihiko tells Ritsuka that he brought him something.jpg Akihiko's flashback of him watching Ugetsu play.jpg Akihiko's flashback of Ugetsu playing the violin.jpg Yagi telling Hiiragi not to worry Ep6.PNG Ritsuka spaced out Ep6.PNG Ritsuka realize that it is jealousy Ep6.PNG Akihiko telling Ritsuka that Mafuyu should write the lyrics.jpg Ritsuka replying with Yus Ep6.PNG Ritsuka looking back at Mafuyu Ep6.PNG Ritsuka half asleep Ep6.PNG Mafuyu walking on the street Ep6.PNG Mafuyu walking by the shore Ep6.PNG Mafuyu thinking Ep6.PNG Akihiko telling Ritsuka that Haruki will add the bass line later.jpg Mafuyu looking at the school Ep6.PNG Mafuyu looking at Akihiko and Haruki Ep6.PNG Mafuyu asking Haruki what he would say Ep6.PNG Mafuyu asking Haruki about love Ep6.PNG Mafuyu about to pick up his guitar Ep6.PNG Kedama standing up looking at Mafuyu Ep6.PNG Hiiragi telling Yagi of course he will worry Ep6.PNG Hiiragi asking Mafuyu which one it is Ep6.PNG Akihiko telling Ritsuka about Mafuyu's singing.jpg Hiiragi asking Mafuyu what his reason is for playing music Ep6.PNG Akihiko suggests Mafuyu writing the lyrics Ep6.PNG Akihiko starts laughing Ep6.PNG Hiiragi realizing that Yuki's mom allowed Mafuyu to take the guitar.jpg Hiiragi saying hello to Mafuyu.jpg Hiiragi telling Mafuyu if he just can't let go.jpg Hiiragi telling Mafuyu that he won't criticize him.jpg Hiiragi telling Mafuyu that they haven't talked since the funeral.jpg Hiiragi telling Shizusmi that he'll worry and how can he help it.jpg Hiiragi telling Shizusumi that he met up with Mafuyu.jpg Hiiragi telling Shizusumi that it's hilarious.jpg Hiiragi looking at Mafuyu.png Hiiragi after throwing the can in the trasher.PNG Hiiragi watches as Mafuyu leaves (2).PNG Mafuyu looking at two kids playing.jpg Mafuyu looking for the bus.jpg Akihiko strangling Haruki Ep6.PNG Mafuyu heading out of his apartment.jpg Mafuyu looking at a school building.jpg Mafuyu letting the cat smell him.jpg Mafuyu leaving the studio.jpg Mafuyu humming on the stairs.jpg Mafuyu holding a stick and hitting the bars to create music.jpg Mafuyu apologizing to Ritsuka for talking to him while he's sleeping.jpg Kedama watching Mafuyu leave the apartment.jpg Kasai watching Ritsuka leave the classroom.jpg Kasai informing Ritsuka that it might be too dangerous.jpg Mafuyu looking at the ocean.jpg Mafuyu looking out across the ocean.jpg Mafuyu not being lonely.jpg Mafuyu's cheeks being squished.jpg Mafuyu realizing that there is something he wants to say.jpg Mafuyu asking Ritsuka if he's here to sleep.jpg Mafuyu asking Ritsuka what he should write.jpg Mafuyu sitting on his bed and thinking of lyrics.jpg Mafuyu sitting on the bus.jpg Mafuyu sitting back and thinking about the lyrics.jpg Mafuyu standing near the water's edge.jpg Mafuyu telling Hiiragi if he's here to criticize him.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka about the lyrics.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he doesn't have to reply if he's tired.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he doesn't think he can do it.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he had some he truly loved.jpg Mafuyu turning around to hear a voice.jpg Mafuyu waiting for the subway train.jpg Mafuyu waiting for the train to stop.jpg Mafuyu walking away from Hiiragi.jpg Mafuyu walking on the sand.jpg Mafuyu walking through a tunnel.jpg Mafuyu walking with the stick.jpg Mafuyu wondering what kind of lyrics to write.jpg Mafuyu, Ritsuka, Shogo, and Ryuu sitting together.jpg Mafuyu's apartment building.jpg Ritsuka about to ask Kasai a question.jpg Ritsuka and Akihiko sit by the computer.jpg Ritsuka blushing with flowers.jpg Ritsuka clutching his notebook.jpg Ritsuka confused as to why Kasai is apologizing.jpg Ritsuka covering his face from blushing.jpg Ritsuka feeling a wierd twist in his stomach.jpg Ritsuka feeling stopped by Kasai's words.jpg Ritsuka having a cup of tea.jpg Ritsuka is not sure how to feel about Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka not wanting to be alone with Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka placing his hands on Mafuyu's cheeks.jpg Mafuyu holding a can of tea.jpg Mafuyu not knowing what to say either.jpg Mafuyu noticing the ocean.jpg Ritsuka questioning something good.jpg Ritsuka realizing the guitar Mafuyu had with him.jpg Ritsuka sitting back and watching Shogo and Ryuu play bowling.jpg Ritsuka staring up at the fan.jpg Ritsuka telling Akihiko part of him wants to run but part of him likes it.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu he can do it.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu to let all of his feelings out.jpg Ritsuka wanting to play with Mafuyu's lyrics.jpg Ritsuka watching Shogo show the class the drawing.jpg Ritsuka, Mafuyu, Shogo, and Ryuu hearing the players being switched out.jpg Ritsuka's pencil breaks.jpg Mafuyu petting Kedama before he leaves.jpg Ryuu's drawing.jpg Shogo going to play basketball for the tournament.jpg Shogo happy for getting a strike.jpg Shogo laughing hysterically.jpg Shogo ready to win today.jpg Shogo showing others Ryuu's drawing.jpg Shogo telling Ryuu that it has nothing to do with that.jpg Shogo telling Ryuu the time they devoted to playing basketball.jpg Shogo trying to get Ritsuka's attention.jpg Shogo wanting to enjoy their youth a little more.jpg Tsubaki telling Mafuyu that his friend is here.jpg Yayoi realizing the state Ritsuka is in.jpg Haruki telling Akihiko to not kill him with kindness.jpg Haruki trying to think if he has someone he likes.jpg Haruki left confused by Mafuyu's conversation.jpg Haruki not knowing what to say to Mafuyu.jpg 2019-08-25 (1).PNG Hiiragi asking about Yuki's guitar.png Category:Galleries